


Distraction

by TheGhoulDiaries



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, but he's just horny, hide is so cute, i love myself for this, i only write smut god help, i sin a lot, kaneki in heat, poor Hide, shiro kaneki is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhoulDiaries/pseuds/TheGhoulDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which hide tries to catch up on his work but his boyfriend is a horny motherfucker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> FHPIEGIHFOIEH this is so bad but i'd love some feed backs!

Stupid, stupid school. What was he thinking? What was going on through his head when he decided to skip school for his horny, needy boyfriend? He regrets skipping, but not the things they did the other day. Hide groaned, shaking his head as his head throbbed, increasing his writing pace in order to get over with the stupid Asian History notes. He looked back, eyeing the sleeping, naked kaneki. He looked so peaceful, and he couldn't help but blush. His brain started to display the previous events, the way kaneki's hands roamed down his body. The way his soft lips brushed against his neck while his hands were doing wonders. 

Hide shook his head again. 'NO! concentrate' 

He sighed for the millionth time today, going back to writing on his notebook. 

30 minutes later, kaneki was awake. He greeted his tired boyfriend with a long, wet kiss on his lips while hide was trying to push him off, not wanting this to linger because he knew where this was going. After minutes of finally prying kaneki off him, he was back to studying. Kaneki headed off to the kitchen to make some coffee, the lovely scent spreading through the house.

He shared a small apartment with his 23 year old boyfriend. Yes, 23. Hide was 3-4 years younger than him but he didn't pay any attention to that. Being with his lovely boyfriend was enough for him. They met at a park, Hide had dropped his phone while running before college at early 5 am. He forgot to bring his headphones along, which he whined about throughout the whole run through the park. His phone was basically useless without his headphones. So, he lazily shoved his phone inside of his sweatpant's pocket and continued jogging. After 30 minutes of breathless running, he dug his fingers inside of his pocket, heart dropping when his fingers came in contact with nothing. 

He panicked, looking back at the stop he started jogging from, which was a long way ahead. He groaned, running back, not daring to move his eyes from the rocky ground. His eyes focused on the ground, his body moving in a fast pace, sweat dripping from his forehead and down to his chin. Without noticing, he ran into a person, falling backwards with a groan, as his butt hit the ground. He groaned again, rubbing his tailbone before opening his eyes, which were staring at a pair of grey's.

"Oh my, I apologize," The white haired stranger chuckled, sticking out his hand and offering to pull him up. Hide gladly took the offer, and the white haired man pulled him upwards. 

"It's my fault, i wasn't looking ahead of me," Hide blushed in embarrassment, which caused the white haired to chuckle.

"I'm kaneki, what's your name?" He rose an eyebrow, a smirk forming its way on his lips. 

"Hideyoshi, Hide for short," He smiled, they shook hands. 

"Nice meeting you!" Kaneki beamed, flashing a grin at hide, which hide found so pretty.

The sun was creeping its way into the sky, giving it a beautiful orange-ish color mixed with a small shade of pink. Hide gasped, he was going to be late for college! gasping, he face-palmed, cursing lowly. 

"Is something wrong?" Kaneki asked, placing a hand on the strawberry blonde's shoulder.

"I dropped my phone and i can't seem to find it," Hide sighed, cursing silently at himself.

Kaneki grinned, taking out a small device from his back pocket, "Is this yours? I found it on the gro-" He was cut off by hiding literally jumping on him and hugging the life out of him. He caught him just in time, wrapping his arms around the blonde's small back as hide pulled, grinning while blushing.

"Yo! thanks man, i could literally kiss you right now." Hide let go off him, backing away a bit as his blush deepened at the fact that he literally pried into the man's personal space. 

"I could see that," Kaneki smirked, phone still in his hand. 

Hide huffed, cursing at himself for being such an idiot. "Can i have my phone back now?"

"Sure, just a sec.." Kaneki trailed off as he typed something into the blonde's phone, and then handing it back to him with a smirk. Hide looked at the screen, large numbers displayed as realization set in, he typed his number in. Hide blushed again, sending him a message to make sure it's the right number.

"So i guess we can meet up later?"

"Y-yeah! See ya around," Hide beamed and started walking back to his dorm. 

They hung out couple of times, going to quiet places like small cafe's, restaurants and parks. Hide loved kaneki's company and he learned few stuff about the white haired beauty. He is 23, he works as a car manufacturer at a Ferrari S.p.A company which hide found so amusing. He told him about all of his traveling business and how exhausting it actually is, but Hide was still amused. Hide told him about his plans of being a psychologist, and Kaneki patted him on the back and encouraged him. 

Their friendship was nice, hide grew more attached to the 23 year old as days pass. He has never met someone like him and he loved it.

He found out kaneki was a ghoul when he encountered a binge eater. He was walking back from his study session at a small library downtown, And he was too lazy to take the long way, which resulted with him ending up in a scary alley that no one even dares to step a foot towards. Too busy humming to the song he was listening to, he suddenly got pinned against the wall, phone dropping to the ground as he struggled to breathe. The scary ghoul eyed him up and tongue, tongue brushing against their lip in hunger. 

"Oh, What do we have here?" Female. The ghoul was a female and hide started tearing up, probably due to the fact that she was particularly choking him. 

She licked his neck, moaning after. "You smell so delicious,"

Hide closed his eyes, refusing to believe this was his end. He still had more to live for, he still didn't experience love, heartbreak and all other stuff. he wanted to experience it all at before his final end. 

Everything passed by in a blur, and he was suddenly set down on the ground, sliding against the whole as he tried to regain his breathing. A red tentacle (Kagune) was pierced through the ghoul's stomach, while the ghoul was coughing blood. She was lifted off the ground and thrown against a wall, knocking her out. 

Hide refused to open his eyes, his chest rising up and down in fear. He was then cradled in a person's arms, his head pressed against their chest as hide froze. "It's okay hide, you're safe,"

Hide looked up, his eyes meeting the grey ones he adored, a sob escaping his throat. Kaneki carried him, taking him back to his apartment. 

Hide couldn't stop shaking, his panic attack never eased even while he was wrapped by two blankets, including kaneki basically hugging him tightly. He lifted hide's up with his index, he saw the tears streaming down his face as kaneki licked them, planting a small kiss beneath his eyes. 

And that how their first kiss and confession took place.

_______________

After two hours, hide was STILL not done with his studying. He shifted awkwardly in his seat, his butt feeling numb. He was honestly tired, almost giving up on his studying and taking up kaneki's offer. But he knew better than that. 

Hide stared at his notebook, biting his lip. Suddenly, arms snaked around his waist and he yelped, jumping before kaneki scooped him up and gently placing him on the bed and then hovering him. "I've missed you so much," kaneki licked hide's neck and moaned, his hips moving against hide's.

"Ka-Ah-neki, i need to go back t- ohhh" Hide moaned, back arching while kaneki's hands roamed down hide's body.

Minutes later, they were both naked and full on make out session, kaneki occasionally rubbing his hard-on against hide's. Hide fell for kaneki's trap, and now he was about to get fucked by a very horny ghoul in heat. Hide loved it, he could never deny it no matter what. He loved the way kaneki made him feel special after they were both done, the way he'd pull him close and cuddle him. 

Kaneki's kagune emerged from his back, making its way towards hide as they snaked themselves around hide's ankles and elbows. He was pinned down, unable to move, Kaneki slowly sliding down until he was face-to-face with hide's throbbing dick. He gave it a small lick, but it caused hide to moan loudly and arch his back. Kaneki wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, twirling his tongue around the slit and pressing against it. Hide moaned louder, head thrown back in pleasure and mouth hung open. Kaneki wrapped his hand around the rest of hide's length and began pumping it fast. Hide moaned louder and louder. 

Kaneki stopped right before hide came, and grabbed a bottle of lube and and coated his fingers in them, before spreading hide's legs with his other hand and inserting a finger slowly instead of hide's tight, warm void. Hide moaned softly, eyes still closed shut as kaneki scissored him. He pushed in a little further and hit hide's prostate, causing him to jolt and moan loudly for the millionth time.

Kaneki grinned, hitting it over and over, before inserting two more fingers which worked their magic against hide's prostate. Hide's cock twitched, leaking more pre-cum and he was going to lose it. Kaneki suddenly stopped, taking his fingers out, which hide whined at the cold feeling. It was suddenly replaced by kaneki's cock thrusting in, and hide whimpered. 

Kaneki thrusted in and out of him in a quick pace, his head thrown back in pleasure and grunts and moans escaped his mouth. "A-ah, so good, hide!"

Hide wrapped his legs around kaneki's waist and pulled him against him, deepening kaneki's length inside. He hit hide's prostate, and hide almost screamed. Kaneki smashed his lips against hide's, taking the chance to insert his tongue inside of the other's panting mouth. Hide struggled with kissing back, pleasure overwhelming him. He continued thrusting in and out of him, sweat dripping from his forehead. 

Hide came first, spilling over his and kaneki's stomach. Kaneki continued thrusting a few more times until he came inside of hide, filling him up with his white semen. He got off hide and plumped next to him, pulling the poor boy against him. He kissed and sucked on hide's ear until he fell asleep, hide giggling slowly at his cute boyfriend. 

Hide closed his eyes, kissing kaneki's knuckles till he fell asleep.


End file.
